Shaman Friends Reunion
by jia xin
Summary: Our Shaman King friends of the first season is having a hangout at Yoh's house. They are talking about all the things that happened during the first round of the Shaman Tournament. R&R please! Thanks!
1. Len's Bright Side Revealed

::::::Hi readers, before you start reading, I would like to say a few quick words.

:::::::I do not own the characters of Shaman King. Hiroyuki Takei is the one who owns them. You may start reading now

It was a hot, sunny day, a good day to spend a Saturday afternoon laughing and chatting.

It was at Yoh and Anna's house, the "En" Inn. All of the gang was there: Morty, who's always at Yoh's side, Len, who was forced to invite his sister, June by Yoh, Trey who had to bring Pilica with him because of her, even Rio, of course, the cook! And there was Tamara who had been with Yoh and Anna for a while now.

The gang was all having a little gathering around to laugh at all the fun they had during their first round of the Shaman tournament.

Trey, Yoh, Morty, Len, June & Rio were talking to each other in the dining room and Anna, Pilica & Tamara were watching soap operas together in the den. The ghosts were with their masters.

In the dining room, Trey, who had been the mouthiest of all, started the chat.

"Hey Yoh!" he said. "Remember the time when we first met and we were fighting these hunter spirits?"

"Yeah," Yoh said. "We showed them whose boss!"

"Well, not just that!" Trey said. "Remember when I introduced Kororo to you? Hahahaha! The minute she saw Morty, she fell for him! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Then Kororo appeared & started blushing, and floated towards Morty.

"Oh great, Trey Racer!!!!" Morty moaned. "You just got me a new Koropokkur!!!"

"And a girlfriend too!!!" Yoh giggled. "Good for you!"

"Well, hands off boys!!!" Rio cried sarcastically. "Kororo's mine!!!!"

He chased after Kororo to give her a big hug. Kororo floated away as fast as she could.

Across from Trey & Yoh was where Len & June were sitting.

"Heh, look at them!" Len snapped. "Always fooling around, never taking anything seriously!"

"Little brother," June said. "You shouldn't always take things seriously. Let yourself free into the light."

"Hey Lenny!" Trey called out from across. "What do you remember that happened during the first round of the tournament?"

"Well...." Len said trying to look frightening to Yoh and Trey. "I remembered you chumps helped me rescue me and my sister from my Uncle!"

"Yeah," Trey said. "Your uncle was hard to beat! Not to mention that he was huge!"

"Big enough to squash us like a bug," Rio said as he was bringing food for everybody to eat and crying that he couldn't catch Kororo.

"I bet he could beat us in the tournament by just sitting on us!" Trey said bursting into laughter again.

"Or he could win first place in a Sumo-Wrestling tournament!" Yoh laughed.

"Haha, good one, Yoh!" Trey said laughing.

"And I don't know how to thank you boys for stopping our uncle," June said.

"Aw, it was nothing June," Trey said. "As a matter of fact, I thought we were history!"

Then he turned to Len. "So what else do you remember that happened?"

"Well," Len said. "I remembered meeting Yoh for the first time. I still can't believe that he called his ghost, Amidamaru, his friend." Then he snickered with glee.

"Well, isn't Pailong your sister's friend?" Anna said as she came along.

"Well, I'm not surprised that you & Yoh think the same thing," Len snapped.

"Pailong is my friend too!" June said. "He's not just my Jiang-S."

"That's right," Pailong said nodding his head. "June is my friend. Bason should be your friend too."

"I agree with them, Master Len," Bason said.

"Not you too, Bason!" Len shrieked.

"Just deal with it, Lenny!" Trey said. "Everybody needs a buddy!"

"Did you just say 'buddy', snow bunny?!!!!" Len fumed.

"Oh yeah?!" Trey said. "Did you just called me snow bunny, buddy?!!!"

"Grr!!!" both Len & Trey growled.

"This calls for a shaman fight," Yoh giggled as Morty giggled along.

"Hey Lenny, buddy! My money's on you if you win!" Yoh laughed.

"What did you just call me, Asakura?!!!" Len snapped as he was poking Trey with his hair.

He crawled over the table and tackled Yoh. Then he picked him up in the ankle and spun him in circles.

"Whee!" Yoh said letting his arms fly too.

"Hey!" Anna yelled. "You break the furniture & you two will have to pay for the damage!" Then she left to go back into the den.

Then Len dropped Yoh on the ground as Yoh cart-wheeled down to land safely.

"I wanna ride again, Lenny-buddy!" Yoh squeaked. "Again, again!"

"Oh shut up!!!" Len moaned.

"Whee!" Yoh squeaked.

"Anyway," Rio said. "Anymore stories from you guys?"

"Let's hear more from Lenny!" Yoh said.

"Yeah!" Trey said.

"Heh," Len said. "I guess I could say that few weeks ago, you chumps invited me to Asakura's pad. I must say, I did have a fun time..."

"That's the Len I want to hear," June said to Rio.

"Short-pants is sure starting to glow!" Rio said blushing.

"I remembered when Len and me were being imprisoned by our uncle for going against him," June said. "I could tell that my brother was starting to change all because of Yoh. He was using words that I've never heard him use before."

"Yes," Rio said. "Yoh is the type that can help change a gloomy one's life."

"I know," June said nodding.

"Oh yeah?!" Trey said to Len. "I remembered the time when I tried to mess up your hair by doing a cannonball into the pool!"

"Hahaha," Len said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah!" Yoh said. "I remembered after we fought our shaman fight, we couldn't determine who won, so you had to use your hair-needle attack on me!" Then Yoh burst into laughter.

"Funny how you were crying in pain when I did that!" Len said. "That's the sound I wanted to hear from you!" Then he snickered with glee.

"Yeah, I know," Yoh laughed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could it be?" Morty said.

"Wow, the suspense is killing me..." Len said sarcastically.

"I'll answer it," Yoh said. Trey followed him to the door. As Yoh opened the door, they were surprised of who it was!


	2. Silva & Kalim Comes

::::::::Hiyee readers! Wondering who Yoh & Trey met at the door? Well, here's your chance to find out!

:::::::::Previous Chapter: All the gang gather around at the "En" Inn to share all the stuff that happened during the first round of the Shaman tournament. The boys hear out more from Len.

::::::::R&R please

When Yoh opened the door, it was Silva and Kalim!

"You're that guy who-"Yoh said referring to Silva.

"Yes," Silva said. "Kalim & I are just here to check on you young shamans."

"Hey, I recognize you too!" Trey said referring to Kalim.

"Yes," Kalim said. "I was the one who tested you."

"Yeah!" Trey said. "It IS you! You're the one with the big nose!"

"I beg your pardon, Horo Horo?!!!" Kalim exclaimed.

"I didn't expect you two to come," Anna said coming from the den.

"Yes," Silva said.

"I didn't know you and Yoh live in such a big place like this!" Kalim said with his jaws dropped.

"It used to be an innl," Anna said.

"I smell food," Kalim said. "I'm starving."

"Kalim, we just ate!" Silva said.

"But all we had were sardines!" Kalim whined.

"Oh, it's okay, you guys," Yoh said. "We've got lots of food!"

"Oh!" Kalim said. "What do you guys have?!"

"Umm...." Yoh said. "Why don't you go look for food in the fridge?"

"Yay!" Kalim said. Then he dashed into the kitchen.

"**::**Sigh**::**," Silva sighed. "You see, we usually have nothing to eat at our place."

"Oh..." Yoh said. "I know how you'd feel if I were in that situation."

Then Len walked up. Silva gasped.

"You're that boy who killed Chrom!" Silva said.

"Who's Chrom?" Len said looking doubtfully at Silva.

"He was one of the ten officiants," Silva said.

"Oh him," Len said shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, he was tough to beat, but I managed to beat him & pass the test."

Then Silva changed the subject. "So what brings you all here together?"

"Uh," Yoh said. "Well, we were just chatting...& then..."

"Why don't you tell us what do you remember during the first round of the Shaman tournament," Trey said.

"Well," Silva said. "One thing I remembered was that Kalim & I saw you two fight at the Sunshine Building. Kalim was saying that you, Horo Horo, was going to win, because he said that you have a dream. As for me, I knew Yoh was going to win."

"And I kicked your butt so badly!" Yoh laughed.

"Say what?!" Trey said. "I buried you in the snow, & you kicked my butt!"

"And you're sis was all crying that you lost one measly round!" Yoh said. "Big deal! Just ONE round! I would never cry if something like that happened to me!"

Then Yoh felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around & got punched in the face.

"Pilica!" Trey exclaimed. "I-uh-we didn't mean-uh-"

"Making fun of me, Asakura?!" Pilica yelled. "You almost made me think that you were ruining our dreams!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't mean-"

"If you ever try to ruin our dreams again, I'll never forgive you! NEVER!" Pilica yelled.

Then she stomped back into the den, passing by Kalim.

"That girl sure has attitude," Silva said. "I wonder who she reminds me of."

Yoh chuckled nervously.

"Hey Silva!" Kalim called out. "Anna & the girls are watching our favorite shows! They recorded them!"

"I DON'T WATCH SOAP OPERAS!" Silva exclaimed.

"But don't you wanna see what happens to Lawson & Caroline?" Kalim said. "You know Mandy already dumped Lawson, so don't you want to see what Mandy's life will be after Lawson?"

"Oh no!" Silva said shocked. "We missed part of what happened! I can't believe Goldva made us get rid of our TV!" Then he dashed into the den with Kalim.

"Uh..." Yoh said staring at Kalim & Silva blankly.

"Hmph," Len said. "Those two are losers like you three."

"Hey, watch your mouth, short-pants!" Rio said.

"I'd rather turn your big, ugly hair into nothing, fancy-hair!" Len hissed.

"I beg your pardon, short-pants?!!" Rio said.

"Yeah, you heard me!" Len said.

"Uh, guys..." Morty said. "You're starting to scare me."

"Well, good for you, short-stuff!" Len yelled.

"Uh, uh, I didn't say anything, seriously..." Morty chuckled.

"Oh, I thought I heard you say, 'you're starting to scare me,'" Len said. "I'd say you wanna fly."

"Uh, um that would be nice, thank you," Morty shrieked, stepping back. Then he thought, "Eep! I should've said that!"

Len chuckled. He walked up to him. Morty, who was frozen by his fear, stared at Len fearfully.

Len picked Morty up and tossed him up and down.

"Waah!" Morty cried. "I'm not a ball!"

"No, but you make a perfect teddy bear!" Len chuckled.

"Pass him to me, Lenny!" Trey said, running.

"With pleasure," Len smirked. Then he tossed Morty to Trey & they both fell.

"Ow, that was a strong throw!" Trey grunted as he quickly picked up Morty before he said anything.

"You open, Yoh?" Trey called out.

"I sure am!" Yoh said spreading out his arms.

Then Silva came out again. He was staring at the boys tossing Morty around. He walked up to Rio & June.

"How have you two been?" Silva asked them.

"I'm quite fine," June said.

"Same here," Rio said.

"I see you wanted to become a shaman too," Silva said to Rio.

"Yes, and I appreciate what I wished for!" Rio said.

"I see," Silva said.

"The boys are here to gather around to think back of all the fun they had on the first round of the tournament," Rio said.

"Yoh had already informed me that," Silva said.

"What can you tell us?" Rio said. "We expect those who come to this inn will tell us what they remember they experienced."

"Well..." Silva said. "I remembered I try to inform Anna to get Yoh to draw out of the second round because he was to fight Faust. Unfortunately, Anna refused to, & Yoh fell for Faust's trickery."

"Oh yes!" June said. "My brother told me that he saved Yoh from a corpse jockey!"

"For a while, I thought Yoh was going to be no more!" Rio said.

"But when he fought Len," Silva said. "He remembered how he used to act when fighting Faust. He had the same attitude as Len's. He tried to teach him a lesson by defeating him in the third round, but since Len could not afford to lose, both passed the third round due to loss of furyoku at the exact same time."

"I expected my brother to lose," June said. "His anger was built by our uncle."

"Yes, I know," Silva said.

Suddenly, Silva's animal spirits appeared.

"I knew Yoh was gonna win!" Silver Wing crowed. "I knew it! I knew it! Awk!"

"I didn't know why I put my money on Len," Silver Coil hissed.

"Traitors of those who bet the Chinese warrior was gonna win!" Silver Horn mooed.

"Hahahaha!" Silva said. "My guardian ghosts and I enjoy watching shaman fights."

"Except, from the beginning," Silver Wing crowed. "That Asakura kid had no idea of what was going on! Awk!"

"But then he found out," Silver Tail barked. "Clever boy!"

"Indeed," Silva said with a slight smile.

"Same with the boy with the Chinese warrior, awk!" Silver Wing crowed.

"Um, is there a way to keep your bird quiet?" Rio moaned.

"Uh..." Silva said.

"Oh, so you're thinking 'Paulie wants a cracker,' huh?!" Silver Wing crowed. "Awk, there is no way!"

"Give him a cracker, Silva!" Silver Tail barked.

"Whaa---?!!!" Silver Wing crowed.

"No, steal some of his feathers!" Silver Coil hissed.

"No, not my feathers, awk!" Silver Wing crowed.

"Um, is there anyway, to keep your animals quiet?" Rio moaned.

"It's just the way they are," Silva laughed.

"I'll show them what's quiet!" Tokagero said appearing. Then he gave them a scary look on the animals.

"WAAH!!!" they yelled and they disappeared.

"Nobody messes with Rio!" Tokagero said.

"I owe you one," Rio said.

"Silva!" Kalim called. "Aren't you gonna watch? You're missing out all the action!"

"I told you so many times, Kalim!" Silva called back. "I do not watch soap operas!"

"Okay, if that's what you want..." Kalim said walking back.

"I didn't know you two loved to watch that show," Rio said.

"Kalim is obsessed in soap operas!" Silva said. "It's getting on my nerves!"

"Don't you watch too?" June asked.

"I try not to, but he makes me!" Silva sighed. Suddenly, something popped up in his head.

"I remember when it was announced that Yoh is to fight Len, I bought Mezashi for me and Kalim to eat. Kalim was so happy about the TV we bought and he kept watching those cheesy soap operas! All of sudden, I don't know how he does it, but Goldva, the Chieftain appeared on our TV. **::**drool**::** He was eating steak right in front of us!!!! T.T He made us get rid of the TV because he thought it was clouding our minds from the Shaman tournament. Then he reminded us that we've got bigger things at stake......that word stake! Why did he have to say that while Kalim and I were starved?! When we were going out to lunch, we were merely broke!"

"Wow, you must've been through a lot," Rio said.

"Yes," Silva said. "We are ranked 9 & 10th place of the 10 officiators."

"I feel your pain," Rio said as he got up. "I'm gonna go cook some more food for the boys and girls."

"I'll help," June said getting up with Pailong helping her up.

So the three went into the kitchen to make some snacks for everyone.

:::::::::Coming up: More guests come over! The people of the "En" Inn are in for a big surprise! Find out next on third chapter!


	3. Lip & Rap Comes

:::::::::Previous chapter: Silva & Kalim comes to Yoh & Anna's apartment to check on the four shamans. We left off where Silva was talking to Rio & June while Kalim is with the girls, Anna, Pilica, & Tamara, watching soap operas. Now Silva is with Rio and June in the kitchen.  
  
:::::::::::::So right now, we come to the part when Silva is in the kitchen with Rio and June.  
  
"So what are we making for everyone?" Silva asked.  
  
"Jello," Rio said. "Almond jello."  
  
"I've never eaten that before," Silva said.  
  
"Yeah, well, you'll like it," June said. "My family loves to eat it for dessert sometimes."  
  
"Interesting," Silva said. "So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Go into the pantry and get me a can of fruit cocktails," Rio said.  
  
"Alright," Silva said.  
  
So when Silva went into the pantry, he found a lot of food inside. He was so surprised how abundant they were with food.  
  
"Uh, I don't see it," Silva called out.  
  
"Yeah, the pantry's a big mess," Rio called back. "But I'm sure you'll find it."  
  
"Uh, right…" Silva said, confused. Then he tried climbing on the shelf to see what he can find on the top.  
  
"Do you mind if I look for it for you?!" Silver Wing crowed as he and the other animals appeared.  
  
"Sure," Silva said.  
  
"Maybe it's in the bottom," Silver Shield said slowly.  
  
"I'll look down there," Silver Horn said.  
  
"Hey, I see it!" Silver Coil hissed. "It's just right next to Silver Shield."  
  
"Huh?" Silver Shield said as he turned around slowly. "Um, it's just a can with chopped peaches, pineapples, grapes & cherries."  
  
"Those ARE fruit cocktails!" Silva said as he grabbed the can.  
  
"Have you found it yet?!" Rio called out.  
  
"Yes, I have," Silva said walking to Rio. "Good," Rio said. "But we won't open it yet until the jello is ready."  
  
"How long do we have to wait?" Silva asked.  
  
"Umm….at least four hour….ish…." Rio said stirring the liquid-y jello.  
  
"Alright," Silva said.  
  
"While we're waiting for the jello," June said. "Let's make some California Rolls."  
  
"Good idea, sweet June," Rio said. June blushed slightly.  
  
Meanwhile, with the boys, Yoh, Morty, Trey, & Len, they were still playing "Toss the Mortimer (Morty's real name)." At first, Morty didn't like being tossed, but then, after a while, he got used to it.  
  
"Throw me higher, Trey!" Morty called out as Trey was still carrying him.  
  
"Catch, Yoh!" Trey said as he tossed Morty to him.  
  
"Gotcha!" Yoh said as he caught Morty.  
  
"You guys play all you want," Len said walking away. "But this game is now officially old!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon Lenny!" Trey said. "You were the one who started the game!"  
  
"Just cuz I started it doesn't mean I still have to be part of the game," Len said. "I mean, aren't you guys sorta worn out? And isn't the short stuff getting dizzy?"  
  
"I'm alright, guys!" Morty called out. "Seriously, I am!"  
  
"Alright, then we'll just have to play without Lenny!" Trey said smiling.  
  
So Yoh, Morty and Trey continued their game while Len just sat around, staring at the boys.  
  
Suddenly, without anyone hearing it, the doorbell rang. It rang at least 20 times, until Anna came to the boys.  
  
"Will any of you guys go answer the door?!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Alright, I'll go," Morty said walking to the door with Kororo following him.  
  
As Morty opened the door, he saw two Native American twin girls who were at least the same height as him. They were Lip & Rap.  
  
"Hiyee!" they both said in a flirty tone.  
  
"Oh, uh, hi," Morty said. "Do I know you two?"  
  
"I'm Lip & she's Rap," Lip said. "I didn't know you, Koropokkurs could speak English." "No, I'm a human being," Morty said. Then Kororo stood in front of Morty frowning at the twins.  
  
"Oh, so she's a Koropokkur!" Rap said. "What's her name?"  
  
"Kororo," Morty said. "She's Trey's spirit."  
  
"Trey?" Lip said.  
  
"Horo Horo," Rap said.  
  
"Oh that guy!" Lip said. "He's cool! I like it when he's all gliding on his snowboard & then he does this Nipopo punch and then like he's all surfing on the avalanche trying to knock Yoh down, but then like, Yoh beat him back and **::**rants on and on and on and on and on until…**::**"  
  
"Okay, that's enough, Lip!" Rap growled.  
  
"So what brings you two here?" Morty asked.  
  
"We're here to check on Silva & Kalim," Rap said. "Goldva, the executive committee chairman and chief of the Patch, was wondering what was taking them so long."  
  
"Oh, I see," Morty said. "You're part of the Shaman tournament committee."  
  
"Yes," Lip said. "So can we come in & see what's all the commotion about?"  
  
"Uhh…sure," Morty said as he let the twins walk in. Kororo was still frowning at them.  
  
"By the way, we didn't get your name," Rap said.  
  
"Oh, I'm Morty," Morty said. "I'm not a shaman, but I can see ghosts. I'm Yoh's friend."  
  
"I see," Lip said.  
  
As the foursome walked into the inn, Len was looking at them, laughing.  
  
"Looks like you've made more friends of your type, short one!" he said.  
  
Lip & Rap exploded. They tackled Len with Lip grabbing one arm and Rap holding the other. They both were pulling on his arms and then Lip kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Don't ever call us that!" she said.  
  
"That's what you get for messing with the shorties!" Rap growled.  
  
"Um, okay, girls," Morty chuckled nervously. "I think that's enough."  
  
"Hmph," Len said as he just brushed the twins away by swinging his arms. "What brings these girls here?"  
  
"More Koropokkurs come to visit?!" Trey said as he walked into the room. "Whoa, Kororo, this is your lucky day!"  
  
Then Kororo cooed with disgust.  
  
"What, you don't like them?" Trey said.  
  
"We're not Koropokkurs," the twins said. "We're part of the Shaman tournament committee."  
  
"I'm Lip," Lip said.  
  
"And I'm Rap," Rap said.  
  
"Whoa, Morty are you three-timing?" Yoh said as he walked in.  
  
"What?!!!" Morty said with his eyes steaming.  
  
Then Kororo floated to Morty and gave him a hug.  
  
"Uh, okay," Yoh said. "I guess not." Then he chuckled.  
  
"Not funny!" Morty said.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Lip said with her eyes sparkling at Trey. "Are you Horo Horo O.O ?! Ahh! I can't believe it's you!!! I've always wanted to meet you in person! Your snowboarding moves are like so awesome! I mean like I didn't know you can snowboard on an avalanche! I wanna try that too! And then like **::**rants on and on and on and on and on until…**::**"  
  
"Aghhh!!" Rap cried covering Lip's mouth. "If he's really that cool, just ask him for his autograph!"  
  
"Uh, okay…" Trey said staring at the twins. He took out a piece of paper, signed his name and gave it to Rap.  
  
"Not me!" she said. "Her!"  
  
"Oh," Trey said passing it to Lip.  
  
"Yay !" Lip said.  
  
"Anyway, why are you two here?" Trey asked.  
  
"We're here to check on Silva and Kalim," Rap said. "Goldva is wondering what's taking them so long."  
  
"Who's Goldva?" Trey asked.  
  
"The Shaman Tournament Chairman & chief of the Patch tribe!" Lip said. "He's like a father to us."  
  
"I see," Trey said.  
  
"So where's Silva and Kalim?" Lip asked.  
  
"Uh…" Yoh, Morty & Trey said.  
  
"Silva's in the kitchen," Anna said. "Kalim's in the den."  
  
"Okay…what are they doing there?" the twins said looking at each other in confusion.  
  
"Silva's helping Rio & June make California rolls," Anna said. "Kalim is watching soap operas with the other girls."  
  
"What the-!" the twins exclaimed.  
  
"I'm thinking that they're not supposed to be here, but be back on duty, am I not correct?" Anna said.  
  
"Um, well, they said that they were just stopping by," Lip said. "I guess they wanna hang out."  
  
"Well, you can go ahead and haul 'em outta here or just stay here to play with the boys, help Silva with his cooking or watch soap operas with the girls," Anna said.  
  
"Uhh…" the twins said. "Maybe we'll just stay for a while. We'd like to have some time to relax."  
  
"Alright, if that's what you two want," Anna said as she was walking back to the den.  
  
"Let's go see what Silva's doing," Lip said.  
  
"Yeah, good idea!" Rap said.  
  
As the two twins walked into the kitchen, they saw Silva preparing the rice, fish & seaweed for Rio and June to make the roll.  
  
"Surprise, Silva!" the twins called out.  
  
"Lip! Rap!" Silva said kneeling down to them. "What're you girls doing here?!"  
  
"We're here to see what you & Kalim are doing in Yoh's house," Lip said giving Silva a hug on one side while Rap hugs him on the other side.  
  
"Well, I guess Kalim & I got a little carried away here," Silva said. "Should we go?"  
  
"Nah, I think you two can take your time here while we take ours," Rap said.  
  
"Oh, alright," Silva said. "But then we'll all be in trouble. You two don't want that, do you?"  
  
"It's okay," Lip said. "He'll forgive us." "Alright, so we're staying," Silva said with a big smile.  
  
So Lip and Rap helped Silva, Rio & June make California rolls for everyone to eat.  
  
"Can you girls check if the jello is ready?" Rio asked.  
  
"Sure," the twins said. So they walked to the fridge, took out a big heavy pan to see if the jello was solid or not.  
  
"It's ready!" they said.  
  
"Good," Rio said. "But put it back in the fridge for now. We'll eat it for dessert."  
  
"Okay," the twins chirped.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::Next chapter: See what Kalim & the girls are up to in the den. 


	4. Conversations With Some California Rolls

::::::Hi readers! xD So far, you've read about Lenny showing more of his funny side in a strange, but good way! Yeah....and then we read that the Shaman officiants, Silva & Kalim comes to visit our four shamans, Yoh Asakura, Horo Horo "Trey Racer," Tao Len, & Rio of the Dead Enders! Now we're wondering what Kalim & the girls are doing in the den (if you thought that was wrong, then you at least know that they're watching soap operas) ::ahem:: anyway, I was saying? Oh yes! The person who gave me a review, thanx! Probably I'll add Faust & Eliza later in the story.....I dunno, but this story is based on when Yoh just passed two out of three preliminary rounds, & I dunno how he's gonna act like when he meets Faust again. That won't come up until the next season!! STUPID SECOND SEASON WON'T COME TILL SCHOOL STARTS!!!!!!! T.T

::::::Okay, I talked too much....xP...anyway, you may read now.

Meanwhile, in the den, Kalim & the girls, Anna, Pilica, & Tamara were watching soap operas.

"::Sniff sniff::," Kalim sobbed. "This is my favorite part of the show!"

"Hmm," Anna said. "I guess Mandy actually likes this new guy, Chad."

"He's so cute!" Pilica said blushing. "When I'm gonna go on my first date, I wanna date a guy like Chad!"

"Dream on, sister," Anna said. "Looking on the outer part of a guy doesn't actually mean he's the guy for you. Just like Yoh. He may be a lazy slacker and all, but deep inside his heart, he's a nice guy. A guy that would be there if you're down. A guy that can understand one's problem."

"Uh," Tamara said feeling crushed. "Do you love Yoh?"

"Yes, I do," Anna said. "When he becomes Shaman King, I'll stand by his side as Shaman Queen."

"Uh.." Tamara murmured. Then she thought, "Oh no, Yoh's been taken...wait! But they're still young, so maybe...eventually they'll break up! If not...T.T then I'm doomed."

"You okay there, Tamara?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I am," Tamara said holding back her tears.

"Are you sure?" Anna said looking suspiciously at her.

"Yes," Tamara said drying up.

"Alright," Anna said nodding her head turning it back to the TV.

"Your name is Kalim right?" Pilica said.

"Yes," Kalim said as he dried up his tears. "I was the one who tested your brother to see if he qualified for the Shaman tournament."

"I'm surprised that you like soap operas!" Pilica said. "I mean, I thought you're the type that's too busy watching shaman fights instead of soaps."

"Nah, not really," Kalim chuckled. "Silva & I have all the time we want!"

"Uh...okay," Pilica said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, speaking of the shaman fight," Kalim said. "Silva & I are just supposed to just stop by the other shamans' house to see how they're feeling. I guess we got carried away."

"You guys can go if you want," Pilica said. "It was nice having you two visit."

"Nah, that's okay!" Kalim chuckled. "I'd rather stay a little longer watching the soap so I won't feel like I've missed out!"

Meanwhile, with Lip, Rap, Silva, Rio & June, they were still making California rolls.

"Can we try some, please?" the twins said.

"Sure," Rio said. "You two can be our taste-testers."

The twins giggled. Silva, Rio & June smiled.

"I guess that's enough for now," Rio said. "We've made a lot." Then he turned to the twins. "How does it taste?"

"Good," Lip said.

"De-lish!" Rap said.

"Great!" Rio said with thumbs up.

"Can we pass the rolls to them?!" the twins said. "Can we, please, please, please, please, please, please?"

"Sure," Rio chuckled.

So the twins helped each other carry a big tray with a big dish of California rolls. Silva followed them. The twins first gave some California rolls to the girls in the den. Then they saw Kalim watching the show too.

"There you are, Kalim!" Lip squeaked.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?!" Kalim exclaimed.

"Hey, keep it down!" Anna said. "I'm trying to listen!"

"Look what we made!" the twins squeaked. "California rolls!"

"::Gasp:: Food!" Kalim said.

"Hey, thanks girls," Anna said still watching the TV.

"Don't thank us!" Lip said. "Thank Silva, Rio & June!"

"Whatever," Anna said. Then Lip & Rap left while Silva stayed to watch the soap.

"Hey," Tamara said eating a roll. "This is so good!"

"Yeah," Pilica said. "All we just need is green tea!"

"I'm glad you like it," Silva said.

"Kalim, will you go get us some tea please?" Anna said slowly turning her head around.

"Uh, why me?" Kalim asked.

"Don't interrogate me!" Anna said. "Go get it!"

"::Sigh:: Alright..." Kalim said as he got up and walked to the kitchen. Silva followed.

"Hey," Kalim said to Silva. "Do you know how to make tea?"

Silva stumbled over himself.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to make tea!" Silva exclaimed. "It's so easy!"

"Uh, so how?" Kalim said.

"Arghh!!!" Silva exclaimed. "Come! I'll show you!" Then he grabbed Kalim in the arm & dragged him in the kitchen.

"Silva, it's been a while since I used a stove," Kalim said as he forced Silva to let him go by moving his hand. "The way we had to make our tea was that we boiled water using a pot over a campfire. And then we get our tea from a tea leaf. We had to mash 'em up & put them in the boiling water."

"You just told me you didn't know how to make tea!" Silva yelled.

"I do, but then again I don't," Kalim said. "I need to learn how to use a stove."

"Don't tell me you don't know how to use a stove!!!" Silva yelled. "It's just like a campfire, only safer!"

"Then why didn't you say so?" Kalim said chuckling, then passing by Silva.

"Huh?" Silva said staring strangely at Kalim.

"Huh!" Silver Wing crowed appearing as the other animals appeared. "Kalim sure is weird! Weirder than you, Silva, awk!"

"Yeah," Silver Coil hissed. "He says he doesn't know how to use a stove, but then again, he does."

"No wonder he is ranked 10th place of the 10 officiants," Silver Shield said slowly.

"Actually, Kalim & I are sort of in the same position," Silva said. "In front of all the officiants, except for Chrom ::ahem::, we're losers."

"You're not a loser, Silva," Silver Tail barked. "You're the coolest!"

"Yeah!" the animals said.

"Thank you, my spirit allies," Silva said chuckling.

Meanwhile, with Kalim alone in the kitchen, he was trying to boil the water.

"Uh, what do the numbers mean?" he said turning the temperature control knob.

"This says 'Lo' & this says 'Hi'," Kalim said. "Should I turn it to 'Hi"?"

When he turned the knob to high, the water slowly began to rise.

"Oh no!" Kalim gasped. "It's gonna put out the fire on this device!" He quickly turned the knob to "Off".

"Need a little help there?" Rio's voice said.

"Uh, yes I do," Kalim said looking a little embarrassed.

"No problem," Rio said as he smiled. He walked up to him, looking at the pot.

"Uh, what are you trying to do?" Rio said.

"Uh, make tea," Kalim said.

"Oh, piece of cake, dude!" Rio said as he put the stove to "Heat level 9". Soon the water started boiling.

"Um, you put the water in the wrong pot," Rio said. "You're supposed to put it in the tea kettle. But no problem, my friend!"

He took a teapot & a funnel. He put the funnel through the lid & poured the boiling water in the pot through the funnel.

"What about the tea leaf?" Kalim said.

"You mean the tea bag?" Rio said. "Don't worry, I got it!"

He put in three bags & took out a lot of teacups.

"I only need enough for me and the girls," Kalim said as he put aside the extra cups.

"Alright," Rio said as he took out a small rounded tray. "Put the pot & the cups on this tray."

"Thanks, Rio," Kalim said.

"No problem," Rio said. "If you need anymore help, just ask me or Master Yoh."

"Okay," Kalim said.

So Kalim brought in the tea for him & the girls.

"About time, slowpoke!" Anna snapped.

"Sorry, Miss Kyoyama," Kalim said.

"Whatever," Anna said pouring the tea into her cup.

"Thanks Kalim!" Tamara & Pilica said.

"Aw, don't thank me," Kalim said. "Thank Rio."

"Aha!" Anna said. "You were so lazy to make the tea that you asked our house chef to make it for you!"

"No, he helped me!" Kalim said. "I didn't know how to use a stove."

"Heh, yeah right," Anna said turning her head back to the TV.

"Seriously!" Kalim said. Anna ignored him. "But-"Then Pilica shook her head at him.

Meanwhile, with the boys, Yoh, Trey, and Len & with Rio, June, Silva, & the twins they were enjoying the California rolls.

"This is sooo good!" Trey said with his mouth full.

"Yeah," Morty said with his mouth full. "I can eat this all day!"

"Thanks, Rio," Yoh said.

"Aw, don't just thank me!" Rio said. "Thank my sweet June, Silva & the twins."

"No problem," June said.

"Don't mention it," Silva said.

"You're welcome," the twins said.

With Len, he was just staring at the rolls. June saw him & offered him one.

"Here you go, little brother," June said.

"Hmph," Len said. "I'm not hungry, big sister."

"Aw, c'mon, Lenny!" Trey said. "Eat some before they're all gone!"

"Yeah," Yoh said. "A little roll won't hurt."

Len turned his head away, rolling his eyes.

"Len!" June exclaimed.

"Fine!" Len cried as he snatched one from the plate and ate it.

"Well?" Trey said.

"Hmph," Len said as he rolled his eyes and swallowed the roll.

"I guess he likes it," Yoh said smiling.

"Yeah," Trey said.

"I'll go get some grape juice to drink," Morty said as he walked to the kitchen with Kororo following him.

"Don't forget to get us some!" Trey called out.

"I won't," Morty said.

When Morty opened the refrigerator, he saw a big pot kind of filling up all the spaces.

"Hmm," Morty said as he moved it out of the way. Then he took the juice bottle & put the pot back inside. Then he took a tray for some cups & the bottle. As he walked to the dining room with the tray, juice & cup, he passed by Kalim & the girls in the den. They were watching a part of an episode over and over again.

"Okay, Kalim!" Anna said. "We've seen enough of this part, so stop!"

"But it's my favorite!" Kalim said.

"Kalim, we really wanna see what else happens," Pilica said. "So can't we go on?"

"Oh, alright," he sighed.

Then Morty walked passed them.

"Hey Morty!" Anna called back. Morty panicked.

"Uh, yes Anna?" Morty said walking back.

"Can you please make us more tea after you give the drinks to the guys in the dining room?" Anna said.

"Sure," Morty said. Then he walked to the dining room.

"Yay! Juice!" Yoh & Trey said.

Then Morty walked back to make some tea.

"Morty!" Anna called out. "You're forgetting the teapot & cups."

"Sorry," Morty said as he took the pot & cups into the kitchen.

Then he boiled water & then poured them into a teapot & put three teabags inside. Then he brought the pot & cups back to them.

"Thanks Morty," Anna said.

"You know," Tamara said. "Since you're here to check on how things has been, Kalim, why don't we tell them about the shamans."

"Good idea," Pilica said.

"I'll talk later when the show's done," Anna said.

"How's Horo Horo?" Kalim asked Pilica.

"Weird as usual, but fine!" she replied. "Do you think he'll become Shaman King?" 

"Uh..." Kalim said.

"In your dreams sister!" Anna said. "Yoh will be Shaman King!"

"And what makes you think that?!" Pilica cried out.

"I have total faith in him," Anna said.

"Well, I have total faith in Trey too!" Pilica said.

"Well," Kalim said. "When I saw Horo Horo fighting Yoh, I thought Trey was going to win because those who have a dream would be able to succeed. But then Silva said the one who doesn't just care about one region shouldn't be Shaman King, but the one who can help all the problems of the world, so he thinks Yoh is the one!"

"Hmph," Pilica said. "In his dreams! Trey will be Shaman King!"

"In YOUR dreams sister," Anna said.

"Oh yeah?!" Pilica said. "I'll get Trey to train harder! Harder than Asakura! And you can't beat us!"

"Hmm," Anna said.

"But then," Kalim said. "Time will tell if Yoh is the one. The one who can help the whole world's problem."

So Kalim and the girls continued watching the show as the boys kept eating the California rolls & June, Rio, Silva & the twins had their own little conversation square...

::::Next Chapter: Another visitor! Who is it?! Find out!


	5. Rise From Your Grave, New Visitor!

::::Hi readers. Wondering who the new visitor is? Well, you probably know already cuz in the previous chapter, before you started reading, I was already talking about this chapter. Hee! So what happened before, oh yes! We had Kalim & the girls, Anna, Pilica, and Tamara watching soap operas. Then it went on to when Rio, June, Silva, & the twins, Lip & Rap finished making California rolls, then to when Kalim had NO idea how to make tea! LOL then uhh....when Pilica & Anna were arguing about who's gonna be Shaman King...ok....now, we come to the part we're all curious about:

When Morty & Kororo came back to the dining room, Morty walked over to the guys, Yoh, Trey, & Len to bring them the juice.

"Hey thanks, buddy!" Yoh said pouring juice in his cup & drinking it.

"Yeah!" Trey said doing the same.

"No problem," Morty said.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Yoh said.

So he walked to the door with Morty & Kororo following him. As he opened the door, there was a tall, mysterious figure standing right in front of them. It was dressed in a white overcoat with a big hat.

"Guten-tag, old friend," the figure said.

"Guten-tag," Morty thought. "That's 'hello' in German. And we only know one person who's from Germany.....eek! Oh no, it better not be who I think it is!"

"Uh, what does that mean again?" Yoh asked.

"It means 'hello' in German," the figure said. "Don't you guys remember me?"

"Uh, I can't really recognize you with your overcoat collar covering your face," Yoh said squinting his eyes.

"Well, before I expose myself," the figure said. "Can you please do me a favor?"

"Um, no thank you!" Morty shrieked stepping back.

"Um, okay," Yoh said. Morty jumped out of his shoes.

"Are you nuts, Yoh?!" Morty exclaimed. "Can't you recognize this guy already?! You're not gonna believe what he did to us!"

"I'm afraid your little friend might have to step out of this, please," the figure said.

"No, I'm staying right here!" Morty yelled. "I'll expose you! You're-"

"Morty, stop," Yoh said. "Let me listen to what this guy have to say."

"Yoh..." Morty said. But he was afraid of what the figure was about to do to him.

"Ahem," the figure said clearing his throat. "Alright, promise me this: If you apologize to me about what you said about Eliza, then I won't hurt your little friend again."

"Eliza," Yoh said. "Then that means you're..."

"Yes," the figure said, uncovering his face from his overcoat's collar. "It's me, Faust VIII."

Morty was shaking so nervously. His mind was telling him to run, but his legs wouldn't move.

"Morty," Faust said. "I'm so sorry about what happened when me & Yoh were fighting. I'm sorry I had to use you like that. Will you forgive me?"

"Uh, uh, uh," Morty said stumbling with his words.

"I forgive you," Yoh said with a smile. "Eliza IS real. Her spirit lives on."

"Yes," Faust said. "May I come in?"

"Uh, sure," Yoh said.

"Eep!" Morty said running away.

When Morty ran, he started running around the house warning about Faust.

"Skeleton-boy alert!" Morty yelled. "Faust VIII is here! Skeleton-boy alert!"

"So?" Trey said.

"He's gonna experiment on you!" Morty yelled grabbing Trey in the collar while Kororo is pulling on the back of Morty's shirt, trying to restrain him.

"Huh?" Trey said looking at him blankly.

"Don't be such an idiot!" yelled Morty. "Faust is a necromancer! He one time experimented me by cutting up my stomach! You're not gonna like the way he messes with your guts!"

"WHAT?!!!" Trey screamed. He got up & ran into the den. The Kalim & the girls were staring blankly at him.

"What are you doing here?!" Anna yelled.

"We're under attack!" Trey screamed.

"Keep your game outside of here!" Anna yelled. "We're trying to watch a show!"

"But, but-"

"GET OUT NOW!!!!!!" Anna yelled as she threw Trey out of the den.

"Such strength," Kalim thought.

When Trey was thrown out of the den, he landed right in front of Faust's feet.

"Ow," Trey moaned.

"Uh, hello there," Faust said looking down.

Trey slowly looked up & saw Faust.

"Oh no, it's you!" Trey yelled. "P-Please don't cut me up!"

"Don't worry, I won't," Faust said.

"Eek, not you!" Rio shivered.

Silva gasped. The twins were curious about Faust.

"Who's he?" Lip asked.

"That's Faust VIII," Silva said. "He was the one who beat & killed a man named Da Vinci during the shaman tournament. He almost killed Yoh too."

"Then that means..." Lip said breaking off.

"...he's a murderer," Rap said finishing Lip's sentence.

"Yes," Silva said as he stood up and walked over to Faust.

"Hello," Faust said. "You must be one of the Shaman officiants."

"I am," Silva said. "And you have no right to come in."

"But Yoh Asakura said I'm welcome," Faust said. "If he wants me to leave, then I'll leave."

"No, Faust can stay," Yoh said. "He's a good guy."

"Yoh, are you sure about this?" Silva said.

"Yes I am, Silva," Yoh said. "His true bright side is finally revealed."

"Then I must talk to Faust alone for a moment," Silva said.

"Uh, okay," Yoh said.

So Silva took Faust to a disclosed area to talk to him.

"I am only letting you stay because Yoh gives you permission," Silva said. "But if you're planning anymore scam, then I must ask him to kick you out of this place & ask the chieftain, who is in charge of the tournament, to disqualify you."

"Please forgive me," Faust said. "I was blinded by darkness & it filled me with hate. I'm sorry I tried to kill Yoh & that I killed the opponent before him."

"If you ever do any of this again, then your chance of becoming Shaman King will be gone forever," Silva said.

"Alright," Faust said nodding his head.

Then Silva and Faust walked back to the dining room. A lot of people were discussing to Yoh about Faust.

"Are you sure it's okay to let skeleton-boy hang out with us?" Rio asked.

"Yes, Rio," Yoh said. "He's actually nice once you really get to know him."

"But what about the troubles that he caused you & Morty?" June asked.

"He apologized," Yoh said. "No biggie."

"But who knows what other tricks he have up his sleeves," Morty said.

Kororo squealed in agreement.

"Yeah," Trey said. "He might try to experiment all of us!"

"He won't," Yoh said. "We made a promise!"

"What promise?" everybody asked.

"He promised that if I don't talk bad about Eliza, then he won't experiment on Morty," Yoh said.

"Yeah, ONLY Morty!" Trey said. "What about the rest of us?"

"He won't experiment on us," Anna said coming in.

"Anna!" Yoh said. "Um, I can explain."

"No, let ME explain," Anna said. "It's alright, everyone. He may have a smell of gory blood, but he has a pleasant heart."

"Are you sure, Anna?" Trey said. "What he does still haunts me!"

"I'm positive," Anna said walking back to the den.

Then Faust finally walked in.

"Guten-tag, my new friends," he said.

"Uh, hi Faust," Trey said.

"Hello," Faust said. "May I get to know you all?"

"Sure," Yoh said. "As you know already, I'm Yoh Asakura, you already know Morty Oyamada."

"What about you?" Faust said to Trey.

"I'm nobody!" Trey said.

"No you're not!" Yoh laughed. "Tell him your name!"

"Alright!" Trey said. "I'm Horo Horo. But then again, I'm known as Trey Racer."

"I'm Rio," Rio said. "I run the dead enders."

"I'm Tao June," June said. "Tao is my last name."

"What about the boy next to you, June?" Faust asked referring to Len.

"That's my brother, Len," June said.

"Oh yes!" Faust said. "I remember him. He was the one who stopped me from killing Yoh."

"I heard," June said.

"Hey, thanks for saving my butt there, Len," Yoh said.

"Tch," Len scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Oh yes!" Faust said. "I forgot about these twin Koropokkurs! What are their names?"

"We're not Koropokkurs!" Lip yelled. "We're human-beings!" Then she cleared her angry tone to regular. "I'm Lip."

"And I'm Rap," Rap said.

"We are part of the Shaman executive committee," Lip said.

"So you're just like Silva?" Faust said.

"Well, sorta," Rap said.

"They're TRAINING to become an officiant," Silva chuckled.

"NO!" Lip whined. "Not the 'T' word! That word is sooo annoying! It makes me wanna scream! I hate it when I'm still low ranked! It makes me feel so unloved! I just hate when I HAVE to say 'I'm training to become an officiant' and then :rants on and on and on and on until....: "

"Okay, Lip!" Rap yelled. "We get the point! I hate that word too!"

"Yay!" Lip said. "I'm not the only one!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lip & Rap," Faust said. "Is there anymore people around that I haven't met?"

"Well, I can introduce you to the girls," Yoh said. "They're watching soap operas in the den."

"Did you say soap operas?" Faust said with a smile. "I haven't watched them for a long time since I had to train for the Shaman tournament! Eliza & I used to watched them together back in Germany."

"I see..." Yoh said nervously.

So he took Faust to the den.

"Can Faust get to know you girls?" Yoh said as he opened the door.

"Hey, I'm not a girl!" Kalim exclaimed.

"Oops, sorry Kalim," Yoh chuckled.

"Make it quick," Anna said. "I'm Anna."

"Anna who?" Faust asked.

":Sigh:," Anna sighed. "Anna Kyoyama. Yoh's wife."

"What?!" Faust said. "Did she just say-?"

"No questions about it please," Anna said.

"I'm Kalim," Kalim said. "One of the ten shaman tournament officiants."

"I'm Pilica," Pilica said. "I'm Trey's sister."

"And I'm Tamara," Tamara said. "I'm just here to stay for a while."

"It's nice to meet you all," Faust said. "I'm Faust VIII. I was Yoh's opponent during the second preliminary round of the first part of the tournament."

"Thanks for introducing yourself, Faust," Anna said. "Now if you excuse us, but we're watching a show here."

"Do you mind if I stay & watch?" Faust asked.

"I don't care," Anna said. "If you wanna goof around, hang out with the boys, but if you wanna just relax & watch something, hang around here."

"Thanks for the offer, Anna," Faust said with a smile.

"Whatever," Anna said.

So Yoh decided to go back to the dining room with the other guys.

:::Note: I won't be able to add another chapter until maybe like 8/18 or 8/19, cuz I'll be outta town. Sorry I didn't add Amidamaru yet. I guarantee you'll see him in the next chapter.

:::Next chapter: A hangout with the ghosts! Cool! Let's see what they're chatting about!


	6. Coversations In Yoh's Room

:::::I'm back from my trip! Anyway, where were we? Oh yes! Faust VIII came! Everybody was afraid that he was gonna experiment them! HAHAHAHA! I guess our old enemy had a change of heart. Good for him! Now he's our new friend! Alrighty then! So, what's up on new chapter? Well, you wanted to know about the ghosts, am I not correct? Okay, here's the story:

Meanwhile, there was a hangout of ghosts-er-spirit-allies in Yoh's room. Amidamaru, Bason, Tokagero and Pailong were there. Some ghosts living in the inn joined their conversation too. Even ghosts from many other places.

"Amidamaru," Bason said. "Did you remember when we fought in the first round of the tournament?"

"Yes," Amidamaru said. "Len sure used to take his fights in the hard way!"

"I know," Bason said. "You see, Len was trapped in the darkness of rage. Yoh had helped him find his way out of the dark & into the light."

"I know," Amidamaru said. "And I'm glad they're both friends now."

"Me too," Bason said.

"But then I couldn't stand Len & June's uncle," Pailong said. "First he took control of me to try to destroy June, Len & Yoh. Then he took control of my mentor, Shaolin."

"Yes," Shaolin said appearing. "I can see why Len & June were in so much pain living with their uncle."

"Master!" Pailong said. "What're you doing here?!"

"Anna the Itako let me into this world," Shaolin said. "I decided to check on you & June."

"We're okay," Pailong said.

"Good," Shaolin said.

"Heh!" Tokagero moaned. "Are you ghosts excluding the Infamous Tokagero?!"

"Oh, we're sorry, Tokagero," Pailong said. "You were kinda quiet, and we're sorry we started our conversation without you."

"Oh scratch that," Tokagero said. "All I just remember was that I possessed Rio & turned him into 'Evil Elvis.'"

"Yeah, I remember," Amidamaru laughed.

"What?!" Tokagero exclaimed. "You think possessing & trying to kill a person is funny?! Well, why don't you take a trip into the blazing fires of inferno & see how you'll feel about that?!"

"Uh, nice comeback, Tokagero," Amidamaru said giggling behind his back.

"Oh, so you think that was funny too?!" Tokagero yelled. "Then I'll-I'll-----"

"You need to work on your comebacks, Tokagero," said Mosuke appearing.

"Mosuke!" Amidamaru said. "My friend."

"How are all these ghosts from the spirit world appearing without being summoned?!" Bason said.

"Good question there, Chinese warrior," Mosuke said. "Somehow, we've been summoned."

"And we know only an itako can summon ghosts from the spirit world," Pailong said.

"And there's only one itako that we know," Amidamaru said.

"ANNA!" all the ghosts said.

"What do you ghosts want?" Anna said walking into the room.

"You heard us?!" Amidamaru exclaimed.

"Hmph," Anna said. "I hear everything."

"Why did you summon these ghosts out from the spirit world?" Pailong said.

"I figured that you ghosts would have a little hangout like our shaman heroes," Anna said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Got a problem with that?"

"Oh no," Bason said. "It's good to see old friends again."

"Yes," Amidamaru said.

"Alright then," Anna said. "I'll leave you all alone." Then she left.

"So!" Tokagero said to Mosuke. "You're the one and only Amidamaru's friend!"

"Yes," Mosuke said. "And I'm the one and only swords master."

"Mocking me?!" Tokagero said.

"Was not, buddy!" Mosuke said.

"I'm not your buddy!" Tokagero yelled.

"Well, you are now!" Amidamaru said. "Whoever's a friend of Mosuke is a friend of mine."

"And vice-versa," Mosuke laughed as Amidamaru laughed along.

"You guys are weird," Tokagero said with his jaws dropped.

"They were best friends since childhood," Bason said.

"Hmm," Tokagero said. "So now I know that you two clowns are very good friends."

"We are," Amidamaru said. "And nothing will break our friendship."

"And did I not just hear you admit that you're a clown?!" Tokagero said.

"Hahahaha!" Amidamaru laughed. "Yes, anybody can be a clown."

"Oh really?" Tokagero said. "I'd like to see you in a big red nose!"

"Sure, why not?" Mosuke said sarcastically.

"Well then," Tokagero said. "Let's see it!"

"Um Tokagero," Amidamaru said. "We're ghosts. We cannot wear a clown's nose."

"Aha!" Tokagero said. "I smell cowardice!"

"No Tokagero," Bason said. "They're right. An object cannot attach to us."

"Only me," Pailong chuckled.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Tokagero laughed sarcastically. "Well what about people?!"

"That's called possessing!" Shaolin said. "You need to learn more about being a ghost!"

"You can try getting Rio to tutor you!" Mosuke laughed.

"Whoa, how do you know that Rio is his master?!" Amidamaru asked.

"News travel fast," Mosuke said laughing.

"I don't need Rio to teach me, old man!" Tokagero said. "I can teach myself anything!"

"Sure you can," Shaolin said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh you wanna bet?!" Tokagero said. "I'll show you what I know!"

"Sure, why not?" Shaolin cackled.

But Tokagero didn't move.

"Is that what you're showing me?" Shaolin said. "Sorry, it's not good enough."

"Grr," Tokagero said.

Suddenly, Yoh walked into his room with Morty & Kororo following him.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Lord Yoh!" Amidamaru said.

"Master Yoh!" Bason cried.

"What have you been yakking about?" Yoh asked.

"Well," Amidamaru said. "Mosuke and Shaolin's here with us too!"

"Whoa!" Morty said. "How did-"

"I called them out from the spirit world," Anna said.

"Whoa Anna!" Morty screamed jumping out of his shoes. "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"You mean 'don't sneak up on me,'" Anna said.

"Why are they here?" Morty asked.

"Didn't I just answer a question like that already?!" Anna said.

"No, I mean why did you summon them?" Morty asked.

"I don't want our three ghost friends to be bored," Anna said. "So I called out our two other friends."

"Oh I see," Morty said.

"Hey! Another spirit!" Mosuke said referring to Kororo. "She's so cute!"

"Yeah," Shaolin said nodding his head.

"Aww..." Mosuke said trying to pat her head. Kororo floated away & hid behind Morty.

"Is she your dead sister?" Mosuke asked.

"What?!" Morty said jumping out of his shoes again.

"No," Trey said coming into the room with Len, Rio, June, Silva, Lip & Rap following him. "She's my spirit ally, Kororo. She's a Koropokkur."

"Can we pet her?" Mosuke asked.

"No!" Trey said as Kororo floated onto his shoulder. "She is not a pet!"

"I see we have some visitors," Rio said.

"Yes," Tokagero said. "And they're giving me a headache."

"No," Shaolin said. "HE'S giving me a headache."

"Well, prove it!" Tokagero said.

"Well," Shaolin said. "Your bluffs are very irritating to some people like me. And then your stupidity is making your bluffs worse."

"Are you calling me stupid?!" Tokagero yelled.

"No offense, that is," Shaolin said.

"You!" Tokagero yelled charging up to him.

"Hyah!" Shaolin said dodging him. "Are you trying to be a joto guard?"

"Tokagero, that's enough," Rio said as Tokagero stopped. "You should learn to take some jokes."

"Yeah, just like Len," Trey laughed. "We need to give their sense of humor button a push!"

"Very funny, snow bunny!" Len snapped.

"Oh c'mon you two!" Trey said. "It's like I'm asking you guys, 'what time is it?' & you guys are like answering 'I hate you! I hate you!'"

Len laughed maniacally.

"Uh, what's so funny?" Trey asked.

"What's funny is that your joke doesn't make sense," Len said.

"It wasn't a joke!" Trey said. Then something hit him. "I see. You like to laugh at when we're not funny! Is that it? Are you saying that when we're not funny, we're funny?"

"Nice joke," Len scoffed.

"Aha!" Trey said. "So it WAS funny, huh?!"

"You jokes are not funny, blue-hair!" Tokagero said.

"No, but he's funny himself," Yoh said.

"Right on, dude!" Trey laughed as Yoh laughed along.

"So what brings you here, Lord Yoh?" Amidamaru asked.

"Just checking on you guys," Yoh said.

"And we decided to follow!" Trey said.

"No," Rio said. "You wanted us to follow you."

"Did not," Trey said.

"Did too," Rio said.

"You wanna bet?" Trey said.

"Now you're starting to act like me," Tokagero said.

"If they're like this all the time," Morty chuckled. "Then it'll get ugly in the second round."

"Good point Morty," Yoh laughed.

Suddenly, everybody heard bones rattling along with footsteps.

"Eek!" Morty shrieked.

"Don't worry," the voice said. "It's only me."

Morty turned around & it was Faust with Eliza following him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Morty cried.

"I'm sorry," Faust said. "I didn't mean to."

"You again!" Amidamaru yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

"It's okay, Amidamaru," Yoh said. "He's one of us now!"

"But why do I still smell that putrid stench of the netherworld?!" Amidamaru asked.

"He may smell like that," Anna said. "But then, if you look through his heart, it's fine."

"Huh?" Amidamaru said.

"Look samurai," Anna said. "Faust was here for a long time. He would've of wiped us out by now."

"Well, it could be a trick," Amidamaru said.

"I like the way he thinks," Silva said to Lip & Rap.

"You mean, you think Faust is still evil?" Rap said.

"I don't know," Silva said. "But I feel that I cannot trust Faust."

"Then warn Yoh," Lip said.

"He won't listen," Silva said.

"Then I'll send the message to Yoh!" Silver Wing crowed as he & the other animals appeared.

"Hey Asakura!" Silver Wing crowed. "Get this necromancer out of the inn! Silva wants him out now!"

"Silva," Yoh said. "Faust is alright. He won't hurt us."

"Yes," Anna said. "I sense no evil lurking in him, so he's alright."

"How do you know?" Silva asked.

"Hmm," Anna said. "Faust was full of evil because of his broken heart, but what he finally realized was that Eliza had been in his heart all along."

"I see," Silva said. "So when he realized that Eliza was with him all along, he had a change of heart?"

"I guess you can say that," Anna said.

"Alright then," Silva said.

"But I understand that if Faust IS up to something," Yoh said. "I'll ask him to leave."

"Alright," Silva said nodding his head.

"Amidamaru," Yoh said. "So now you know why he's here."

"Yes," Amidamaru said.

"Then Faust is not evil?" Lip said.

"Yup," Yoh said. "He's alright."

"Alrighty then!" Rap said.

"Uh, Yoh," Amidamaru said. "Who are these Koropokkurs?"

"We're not Koropokkurs!" Lip yelled. Then she cleared her throat. "I'm Lip."

"And I'm Rap," Rap said. "We're part of the Shaman Tournament Committee."

"And they're-"

"No Silva!" Lip screamed. "Not that word!"

"...training to be officiants," Silva said finishing his words.

"NOOOOOOO!" Lip screamed pulling on her braids. "I hate that dreaded word!"

"LIP!!!!!!" Rap yelled.

"GIRLS!!!!!!!" Silva yelled. "Pipe down!"

The girls shrieked and hid behind Yoh & Morty with Lip behind Yoh's legs and Rap behind Morty squatting down and trembling in fear. Kororo, who was back on Morty's side grumbled with jealously.

"Relatives of yours, Shorty?" Mosuke chuckled.

"Very funny!" Morty yelled. "And my name is MORTY!"

"Well, sorry there Morty," Mosuke said.

"My buddy is full of jokes," Amidamaru laughed. "Typical Mosuke!"

"Well, so are you, samurai!" Mosuke said.

"Right," Mosuke said nodding his head as they both burst into laughter.

Meanwhile, Lip & Rap were still hiding from Silva.

"Oh come outta there, you pipsqueaks!" Silver Wing crowed. "What makes you think that Silva bites?!"

"Hey!" Lip said. "Don't talk bad about your master like that!"

"Yeah!" Rap said playing along.

"There!" Silver Wing crowed. "So now you know Silva is not a bad man."

"Of course they know, Silver Wing," Silver Coil hissed. "You're the bad one!"

"You're a bad bird!" Silver Tail howled.

"Am not!" Silver Wing crowed.

"Is too!" Silver Coil said.

"Whoever thinks Silver Wing is a bad bird, raise your paws," Silver Tail said.

Silver Tail raised his paws, Silver Coil raised her tail, Silver Horn raised his left leg, and Silver Shield raised his foot.

"I'm not bad!" Silver Wing crowed.

Meanwhile, Bason, Shaolin & Pailong were talking. They were listening to Silva's animals arguing.

"I didn't know animals can be spirits," Bason said.

"Mind if I join your conversation?" Silva said.

"Sure," Pailong said.

"You see," Silva said. "My spirit allies are very strong, but during their free times, they can get a little too noisy."

"Is there anything you can do about that?" Bason asked.

"Nope," Silva said shrugging his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Yoh, Amidamaru, Morty, Kororo, Lip, Rap, Trey & Len were talking with each other.

"Where did June & Rio go?" Trey asked.

"They went down to the kitchen," Yoh said.

"Let's go see what's going on down in the kitchen!" Trey said.

"Yeah, sure," Yoh said.

So Yoh, Amidamaru, Morty, Kororo, Lip, Rap, Trey & Len went downstairs to the kitchen.

:::Next: What's Rio & June cooking in the kitchen? Is the almond jello ready? Find out!


End file.
